


Stargate

by JustAnotherObsessedFangirl



Category: Stargate - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 16:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherObsessedFangirl/pseuds/JustAnotherObsessedFangirl
Summary: Not a fanfiction, this is my idea for Stargate series.





	Stargate

**Original Stargate TV Series Idea.**

**Possible Titles:** Stargate Novus, Stargate Ida.

**Idea:** The people who made the drones in SGU use to rule their galaxy and had all the other species enslaved, a group of slaves found a seed ship and used the technology to lead a revolt, since they lost their hold on the galaxy the makers of the drones have been looking for more Ancient technology with the hope they can use it to get their power back.

They found Novus and searched their data banks. That lead to them discovering the Ancients, Atlantis and all the technology the Ancients left in their corner of the universe and deciding that they want it.

After years of research they find a way to get there, that causes the death of the planet Novus, they go to Novus and send their forces through the gate. While they do two sisters and a spy from Futura hear the plans and follow them through the gate.

Which leads them to a planet in the Ida galaxy (and about 40 years in their future, but is our present) because the drone makers knew going to the Milky Way or Pegasus wouldn’t work for them because of humans of earth trying to stop them, but from the data base they knew that the Asgard have died out and were as advanced as the Ancients, plus there are likely to be Ancient bases in Ida too, because the Ancients had left stuff everywhere.

When they get there the three Novus humans meet a human from Earth who was stranded in Ida after a gate accident three years before. Two members of his team had since died, killed by his former team leader and commanding officer, who once they got to this galaxy found primitive human settlements that worship the Asgard. (the Asgard moved a number of humans to their own galaxy to save them from the Goa’uld and Ida now has its own large population of humans, who are Vikings or cultures that involved from the Vikings.) Saw an opportunity to grab power and has been trying to take over worlds.

The show would get into the pattern of these four humans travelling together, seeing these human worlds while trying to find a way to get a message to earth and stop the drone builders from getting the advanced technology, fighting the former SGC team leader and getting into trouble while travelling.

**Reverse:**

In SG1 and Atlantis were three humans from Earth and one alien (in the early days of the shows anyway) who understood the new worlds the Tau'ri were just starting to explore, with a group of villains who used Ancient Tech to take over the galaxy thousands of years before.

Here though we have three people from Novus and a human from Earth, the human from Earth is the one familiar with the galaxy, and the bad guys just beginning to get their hold on the galaxy and adapt Ancient technology as their own.

**Main Characters:**

**Sister One:** The older sister. She is a great scientist, with a sarcastic, distrustful personality and quick to anger especially with her younger sister. But also, a hidden big heart and a desire to help everyone. She has a deep-rooted dislike of Futurans. She is straight, accepts that everyone is different but is not very good at talking to people who are not Neurotypical and though she tries is quick to anger by their quirks, which makes it hard for her to get along with her sister.

She is furious what she couldn’t do anything when the SGC person who joins them tells them he heard of Novus and read the reports and sadly tells them their planet was destroyed.

**Sister Two:** The younger sister is very interested in history and archaeology, having trained while on Novus to be the archaeologist on a gate team, a job which is hard to get making her very proud to have make the cut. She is shy around people she doesn’t know and can talk your ear off when she’s grown confident but can’t tell most of the time when someone doesn’t want to hear what she’s saying. She is kind and friendly with people she knows and wants to help everyone and everything no matter want it means for herself and how it could hurt her. She is aromantic asexual and doesn’t really get everyone’s desire to be in relationships and is happy with a small group of close friends, she is on the Autism spectrum.

When she finds out their planet is gone she mourns knowing there would have been a large loss of lives and she will never get to go home.

**The Spy:** He is very skilled at espionage work, but also has a love of cooking. He values loyalty and trust above all else and is loyal to his country, willing to do anything to help the people he cares about. He is Pansexual, but is not interested in a relationship, due to his partner having died when Novus started to have serious natural disasters, caused by the drone builders way of powering the gate.

With no home world to go back to, he dedicates himself to stopping the drone builders and protecting all life in the Ida galaxy.

**SGC Team Member:** he is a skilled pilot, having majored in aviation mechanics before joining the Air Force. He loves his family and hates being betrayed, willing to do anything to stop those who break promises or kill his friends. His main focus is taking down his former team leader but grows to care for the three people from Novus and does everything he can as their team leader to stop the drone builders. He is gay and has a husband and 5-year-old son back on Earth who he misses deeply but has given up hope of ever seeing again.

**SGC Bad Guy:** He is a scientist and Air Force Colonel. Being stranded in another galaxy with no way home and no allies scared him, he was afraid that alone out there he would die and came to believe the only way he would live was to grab power and take over a primitive planet, his team fought his choice and in trying to stop him he killed two of them, leaving only his second-in-command who vows to take him down and get justice for his friends death.

**Drone Builder Commander:** She is a great leader to her people and the thousands drones that she brought with her to Ida. She is loyal to her people and mission, having heard stories of the power her people once had before they were overthrown and forced to live on ships to avoid the former slaves, who continue to hunt her people. She is vindictive and gets great pleasure from killing people, she dreams of the glory that taking Ida and other galaxies will get her when she one day returns home with powerful technology that will brings her home galaxy to its knees.

**Plot Ideas:**

**Classic formula:** the team will travel the galaxy exploring human worlds and getting into trouble, they will also find Ancient and Asgardian worlds and technology.

**Fighting the Drone Builders:** The Drone builders will be trying to find technology and enslave worlds. The team will be trying to stop them at every turn.

**Fighting SGC Bad Guy:** he will make allies with other humans, taking over worlds, stealing anything he wants. The team will be tracking him and trying to stop him.

**Dealings With Traders:** to get bullets for their guns and other supplies the traders send the team on the odd missions in exchange for their supplies.

**Season One Mid Series Finale:** while exploring an uninhabited planet they find a crashed Asgardian ship, that has clearly been there for a very long time. Hoping to get the communication system online and use the advanced system to contact Earth they board the ship, only to find its infested with previously deactivated bug Replicators and must fight their way out of the ship. At the end of the episode the team made it off world, having destroyed the ship, in a hope that it would stop them from ever finding a way off world and re-investing the galaxy. Unknown to them a Drone programmed to search for technology detected the explosion and finds a single surviving Replicator.

**Season One Finale:** The team finds a ZPM and must decide what to do with it, knowing a Drone saw them get it and it’s only a matter of time before they come for it. They know that if they keep it by the time they to build something to interface it with a gate the Drones will be all over them and they run the risk of them getting it and a way to Earth. They spend a lot of time fighting over if its right to put their wish to go to Earth over the safety of the Milky Way and other galaxies but do in the end build it.

But before they can dial Earth the Drones arrive and they fight them but lose. The Drone Commander gives a villain monologue before revealing they don’t plan to go to the Milky Way or Pegasus yet, she knows they couldn’t beat the Tau'ri yet and plans to get stronger first, build better technology in yet another galaxy.

Then dials the gate to the Ori galaxy.

 

**Idea for much later when it is time for the team to make it to Earth:**

The drone builders have gathered enough technology and power and are ready for the next step, to take over the Milky Way, planning to take out the Earth first knowing the Tau'ri will get in their way if they start anywhere else.

The drone builders also knew the team would get in their way and warn Earth if they can. They couldn’t kill them but during a fight for a powerful piece of tech they use another piece that they had found in a Ancient lab to dump them in empty space, stuck in a Puddle Jumper in the void between two galaxies.

the team does everything they can, and somehow get lucky picking up another ship in the void with them.

The Sun Tzu.

The Sun Tzu was abandoned after the fight with the Super-Hive, venting atmosphere and being in the middle of a big fight the crew didn’t have the time to fix the ship so the left, planning to go back and fix it later, but the ships transponder had been destroyed and the void is huge, so the SGC couldn’t find it again.

The team boards the ship and use their brains and experience to get it to fly, going back to Earth to stop the drone builders.


End file.
